Rich Girl and the Dogg
by AnimePunk23
Summary: Kagome is experiencing life on the street for the first time. With help from street playboy Inuyasha. Disney's Lady and the Tramp Inuysaha style.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi is a 17 year old rich girl who has always enjoyed her life considering her parents have always been easy going on her. However, for some reason they have never actually let her leave her mansion walls. They fear it might be too dangerous especially with the new law the mayor has insured that any minor is only allowed outside their homes between 8:00am and 7:00pm (not much is it :/). If found after those hours then they are arrested and taken to juvenile detention. So of course Kagome has never actually been outside her walls, however she seem content with the way it is because despite her isolation she still has friends that visit her every other day.

Now Inuyasha Takahashi could be described as her total opposite. He is also a 17 year old however, he basically lives on the streets. His parents died when he was about 12 years old and he had no siblings (Sesshomaru doesn't exist as his bro in this story). Ever since then the cops of the city have been trying to get him into a foster home. Plus he's always out after hours which is always braking the law. Not to mention there are always complaints about him causing mayhem in the city. (So basically people are after his ass. Lol)

* * *

><p>Kagome's life started becoming a little different than usual. Her parents were freaking out more, ignoring her most of the time, and her mom was really rude sometimes. Not to mention all she would do was eat. Once she even cleaned off Kagome's plate. She didn't know what was up but she decided not to question it, until her friends came for a visit. Kagome asked them and they replied that she's going to have a sibling. Kagome was so excited, "Really? So my mom's pregnant?" Her friends smiled at her, "Congrats Kags! Now you can have someone to play around with when we're not around." They all laughed at that.<p>

Inuyasha was walking down the sidewalk when he heard a bunch of girls giggling. He looked past the fence at a mansion and saw 4 girls laughing together. He concentrated on a specific girl who took his breath away. She was dressed in very preppy expensive clothes so he assumed she lived in the mansion. He heard the conversation they were having, "Kagome! You're going to love your new baby brother or sister!"

"Yeah! Baby's are so cute!"

Inuyasha smirked at their conversation and decided to make his entrance. "Baby's aren't as fun as they say." Kagome looked to the boy who walked into her yard to talk to them, "What?" Inuyasha walked straight up to her and pushed the other girls aside. "Hey!" One of them protested. Another spoke up, "What do you know about babies Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to her, "I know more than you think you know! Besides sweet little rich girl here needs to know what happens when having a baby." Kagome's friends glared at him. Inuyasha ignored them and turned to Kagome. "Now you better get used to being invisible rich girl cuz when that baby is born you're going to be out of the picture." Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hey! Don't be telling her a bunch of lies!" Inuyasha didn't look away from Kagome. "I'm not lying. So you better prepare yourself. Oh and as an extra heads up, your parents are going to change the way they treat you."

"Inuyasha get out of here!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome one last time, "Remember what I said. Hope you have fun with your last days." He turned around and continued walking on the sidewalk to his previous destination satisfied.

Kagome stood stiff thinking about what the boy she learned was named 'Inuyasha' had told her. _'you're going to be out of the picture.'_

Her friends turned to her, "Don't listen to anything that boy says! His ego is bigger than his brain anyways."

"Yeah Kags, just stay away from him, he's trouble."

Kagome didn't respond to that but took what her friends told her in account.

* * *

><p><strong>7 MONTHS LATER<strong>

Kagome's parents are looking down into the baby's crib watching him sleep peacefully as Kagome walks into the room, never seeing him before with her own eyes. Kagome's mom acknowledged her presence and smiled at her signaling it was ok to come in. Kagome hesitated but walked in and stood beside her parents. She looked into the crib to see her baby brother as her mom said, "Kagome meet Souta. Your new baby brother." Kagome saw Souta's eyes open and look at her. He smiled big at seeing her which in turn made Kagome smile back in happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rich Girl and the Dogg**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>4 MONTHS LATER<strong>

Kagome's parents are going out for a 3 day business trip. As soon as Kagome realized this she scolded her parents, "What! You're going to leave me with a NEW BORN baby!" Mrs. Higurashi replied, "Calm down Kagome. You think we would just leave Souta without a plan." Mr. Higurashi came in, "Of course not. We called in your aunt Vicky to come take care of you two." Kagome's eyes widened horribly, "WHAT! Aunt Vicky is staying here?" Her parents nodded and her mom added, "Yup she's going to be bringing your cousin Kikyo along as well." Kagome could've fainted right then and there. Her parents gave her there goodbyes and kissed her on the cheek not noticing she was stiff as a board. As soon as they opened the front door to walk out they saw that her aunt Vicky was walking up the steps, "OH I am so sorry that I'm late! We hit traffic up town!" Mr. Higurashi shook his head, "Don't worry about it Vicky. The baby's upstairs sleeping in his crib and you will have Kagome around for any extra help." Aunt Vicky nodded her head. Kikyo walked up to the stairs now, "Kikyo. It's so good to see you!" Kikyo smiled and gave her aunt a hug. They all then departed there ways after small chatter. The first thing Aunt Vicky did was go and see the baby, Kikyo stayed standing in front of Kagome. Smirking.

"So cousin. How's it hanging?"

Kagome hesitated but answered, "It's been going pretty good. Actually I was just-"

"Well that's just swell!" Kikyo cut her off with fake enthusiasm. She walked into the living room and started inspecting everything expensive she saw. "Tell me Gomes." Kagome's face turned into one of disgust, "Don't call me that." Kikyo continued talking as if Kagome didn't say anything, "Which one of these lovely crystals is yours?" Kagome answered in an irritated tone, "Gee, Kikyo. Maybe the one with my name on it?" Kikyo smiled as she picked it up. "Nice." She dropped it and it shattered on the ground.

Kagome gasped, "Kikyo! What did you do!" She tried picking up what she could from the pieces. Kikyo walked over to a piano in the corner of the room and started playing it violently. Kagome ran to her and pushed her off. "You're going to wake up the baby!" Kikyo grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, "Don't fucking touch me!" And of course it became a typical girl fight rolling around on the ground. While rolling around they accidently grabbed some of the curtains and ripped them off. It covered there sight of the room so they continued rolling around without knowing what was around them.

They hit something and then what sounded like a vase broke right next to them. "What is all the commotion down here!" They suddenly stopped as they heard Aunt/Mom Vicky yell. "Oh good God! What happened!" Kikyo was the first one out of the curtain. Then Kagome came out and looked towards her aunt. Kikyo didn't hesitate to point fingers, "Kagome attacked me!" Kagome turned her head to Kikyo, "WHAT!" Aunt Vicky scolded Kagome, "Kagome! You pathetic child! How dare you attack my Kikyo!"

"She's lying! She broke my crystal!"

"Enough of your lies! Kikyo come with me to unpack our things. Kagome you stay here and get this cleaned up immediately!"

As Kikyo stood up she looked at Kagome quickly with a smirk of victory. Kagome glared at her. Kikyo and her aunt then walked up stairs and left her to clean the mess.

* * *

><p>(AN: Sorry guys but I'm going to skip the part of the movie where Lady almost gets a muzzle on her cuz I can't think of something where Kagome gets something similar. If you guys have any ideas please let me know and I'll update this chapter with what you came up with. Thanks!)

* * *

><p>The next day Kagome would rather jump off a cliff than hang around where her horrible cousin and aunt were at, so she decided she'd try to find her friends outside. Which wasn't exactly that great of an idea because she's never been outside her house. Kagome walked down the sidewalk in hopes of finding her friends. Little did she know she was walking towards the ghetto side of town. After a couple of minutes of straight out walking she bumps into a guy by accident. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." She looked up and saw that the man was looking at her with hungry eyes. "Well, aren't you fine piece of ass." Kagome backed away and as she did so she bumped into another man. "Well Rodrick (AN: my lil bro is watching Diary of a Wimpy Kid right next to me -_-) what did you catch this time?" Rodrick smiled at him and told him, "Apparently I got us a fine ass rich girl." Kagome got scared and did the only thing she thought of which was run.

The two guys started chasing after. Kagome ran randomly not knowing where to go. As she ran she didn't see the familiar body figure that she past. But luckily he saw her.

Kagome ran into an alley and was greeted with a dead end. She panicked and try to find a way around it but was cornered when the two guys blocked her exit. The Rodrick guy grabbed her while Kagome whined and struggled. The other guy was about to put his hands on her when he was suddenly thrown to the ground. Kagome looked at the guy standing behind him. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked past Kagome to the guy holding her. Rodrick got mad at this guy for interfering so he threw Kagome to the ground and pulled out his pocket knife. The other guy woke up as soon as he threw the first punch. Now it was a fight of 2 on 1. Luckily Inuyasha came out victorious as the other guys left the alley. Kagome did nothing but stare the whole time in fright.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "Rich girl? What are you doing in the ghetto?" Kagome didn't know how to answer. "Uh, I-" Inuyasha cut her off, "Better question: What are you doing outside your house?" Kagome just sat in silence not knowing exactly how to explain. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head, "Come on. I'll show around." He extended his hand and Kagome took it as he led her out the alley.


End file.
